great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurisutaru Kaiiaki
' ' Character's name Kurisutaru Kaiiaki Clan's Name Kurisutaru Clan Nickname Cocky Imvu name Kaiiaki Age 14 Birthday November 8th Gender Female Weight 98lbs Height 5'1" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Grey Scaley Skin.. A large amount of chakra for a genin. Occupation Ninja Allies Konohagakure, Dahlia Kurisutaru Enemies Invaders that chased the Kurisutaru from village to village, killing and capturing most. First Nature Waiting for approval from the council members, Lightning is in wait.. Second Nature ( Second Nature you learn, after Chuunin level. ) Personality and Behavior Kaiiaki Kurisutaru is an odd little creature. Being as one of the rare race of Naiiad, people haven't always looked at her as if she was normal. Because in truth, she isn't normal. From her travels, people have always spread rumors about what kind of person she was. Saying that she was from the Naiiad race. A race that was thought to be nearly extinct now. People looked at her with high respect. As her clan was very powerful. And being a Naiiad, she definitely had a high amount of skill. From this she developed a high confidence in herself. She also began to view herself as above all others. Thinking that she was better than everyone else. She began to act snobby as she is the inheritor of the Kurisutaru Clan. Making her a Lady Kurisutaru. This made her believe that she was dutiful to repopulate the numbers of the Naiiad someday. She became dedicated to this fact. Therefore, achieving dedication as a part of her personality. Also, she felt as if she must do everything right. Being as the inheritor of a fabled clan, but as she has an older sister that would be the leader one day, she feels as though she must be a goody two-shoes to impress her older sister. Nindo "Hah! I'm better than all of you!" , " What the hell?" Scars/Tattoo's ''' The main skin color of the Naiad is a mute grey. Distributed along the body arepatches of glittery skin. Giving the appearance of "Star-kissed"skin. Portions of the body are covered in fish-like scales. If a scale is removed, it will grow back within a week. As a Naiad ages, the amount of glittery skin andscales increase along their body until they hit the age of 18. On a Naiad's 18th birthday, their body undergoes a change in which white spirals encircle their arms, legs, and under their eyes. After they get their final white markings, the increase of scales and glitter ceases. Thus, marking the end of their bodies growing. The Naiad are a rarity among this clan and highly sought after by those who wish to perform dark experiments. '''Companion/Familiar/Pet Are you kidding? I don't need anybody but myself. Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix your RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy Jutsu * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique Crystal Release (Kekkei Genkai) # Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror - Rank E 2. Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Clone Technique - Rank D 3. Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns - Rank D 4. Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison - Rank C (Rank B to completely shatter) Biography In the beginning, Kaiiaki was born unto a nomadic clan called the Kurisutaru Clan. November 8th marks the day of this 13 year old's birth. The young princess was born unto the clan Lord and Lady of the Kurisutaru. Lord Aito Kurisutaru and Naoko Kurisutaru. From birth, Kaiiaki was spoiled as much as a child possibly could be. From both her mother, father, and older sister; Dahlia Kurisutaru. She formed a close relationship with them, as her parents began to teach her the clan's speciality kekkei genkai at an early age of 5. That is also about the same time when they began her medical jutsu training. However, Kaiiaki didn't get much into this training before a war broke out upon her clan. Half of the enemies turned upon capturing the Kurisutaru and harvesting their DNA for experimentation purposes. The other half were intent on killing off the Kurisutaru so that they wouldn't become a threat to any of the villages. It was rumored that the Akatsuki had a hand in on this. Not many were left alive to reaffirm this rumor. To this day, there are only a few Kurisutaru alive. There are even fewer Naiad left. Kaiiaki is one of the few Naiad that escaped the attacks of the dreaded killers. She fled along with her non-Naiad sister Dahlia to the village of Hoshigakure, hoping that the poisonous gas encasing the entrance to the village would protect them from the invadors that killed off most of their clan. As the years went on, Dahlia began to teach Kaiiaki more about crystal jutsu. They reached the point where Kaiiaki could perform 3 of the jutsu on her own without any additional teaching. She achieved this at age 11. one year later, the sisters found themselves drove from Hoshigakure from the invaders once again. This time, they found themselves at the village of Konoha. This village seemed to have a strong sense of home and security for the sisters. So Dahlia enrolled her younger sister (now 12) in the academy. The talented girl found herself graduated within a year. She is now currently 13 years old and awaiting to be put on a team as a Genin. Genin Years: Upon graduation of the academy, our young princess was selected to be placed on Team 1. Her teammates include Ryota Hachirui and Kenji Uchiha. Her Jonin sensei was selected as Kane Rinha. Kaiiaki has non-affectionately nicknamed them all after her initial meeting of them. Ryota (Copycat) after their speaking of how Ryota's clan is a wanna be copy of her clan. Kenji (Ragboy) after he initial impression of his ninja clothing. Kane (Mute-man) after his silent personality. Instead of making friends with them, Kaiiaki has opted to keep her distance from them. She has shown off in front of them by showing that she can easily learn the basic survival jutsu such as the Tree Climbing jutsu. (Training: Team One: Tree Climbing ) Ryota now is leery of Kaiiaki as a result of the tree climbing escapade. As he found that Kai can often be quite cruel at times. Kenji has tried to become the bridge to hold the team together. But so far, Kaiiaki is not having it. She ignores his attempts to reach out to her. (Training: Learning Crystal Pentagonal Prison ) As she clings to her independence and search for more power. Role play Reference List * Casual: Team One Introductions (2 points-Completed-) * Training: Team One: Tree Climbing (4 points-Completed-) * Training: Learning Crystal Pentagonal Prison (4 points-Completed-) * Training: Team One: Walking On Water Technique (4 points-Open-) Approved by:(Senso/Kane) Category:Biography Category:Templates